<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【2D4N】噩梦深处 by qwlylhx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121892">【2D4N】噩梦深处</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwlylhx/pseuds/qwlylhx'>qwlylhx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwlylhx/pseuds/qwlylhx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>但丁很喜欢这份礼物。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“我们来晚了一步。”<br/>
　　“嗯……”尼禄似乎有些不甘心，又绕着那个恶魔的残骸转了几圈，然后才接受现实。<br/>
　　“看来有什么东西也和我们的目标一样。”不过尼禄依旧试图从中寻找到一些蛛丝马迹，“你有什么头绪吗？”<br/>
　　“没有。”但丁轻飘飘地说，“人类，或者恶魔都有可能，毕竟两者都会冒出一些不同寻常的想法……或许可以留意一下找上门的委托。”<br/>
　　“嗯。”尼禄有些沮丧地说，“只有这样了。”<br/>
　　“别担心，尼禄。”但丁拍了拍尼禄的肩膀，“你会回去的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　但丁看着眼前局促的男孩，无言。<br/>
　　“你……你是但丁对吧？”尼禄不太确定地说，面前的男人无论是身形还是气质都和自己熟知的那个人大相径庭。但这里是Devil May Cry没错，可……好像事务所的布置也变了。<br/>
　　难道自己昏迷的时候发生了什么很不得了的事？<br/>
　　“我……我被那个恶魔击中，稍微失去了意识。”年轻人还是决定坦白，寻求年长者的帮助，“所以我回来的晚了些……我联系不上蕾蒂和崔西，打电话你也没接，就……先回来看看。”<br/>
　　“蕾蒂……崔西……”真是遥远的名字，但丁想着，但他不记得有关这位少年的事情。那么，他需要确认一下。<br/>
　　“但、但丁？”距离突然的拉近让尼禄不知所措，更别提但丁埋在他肩窝的脸，让他的体温急速升高。但丁细细地嗅着，尼禄的气味熟悉却又陌生。如果他的判断没有错，那么就只剩下一种可能。<br/>
　　“我想，我不是你的但丁。”但丁放开尼禄，看着他绯红的脸颊配上惊讶的表情，觉得十分有趣，“因为你不属于这个世界。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　但丁回到事务所时，尼禄还在书堆里艰苦奋斗着。但丁悄悄接近他，也没有任何反应。<br/>
　　“进度如何了？”但丁问。这本古书记载了一些关于平行世界的知识，面对晦涩难懂的古代文字，年轻的男孩坚持要自己破译它。但丁直言自己帮不上什么忙，只是给尼禄提供一个相对舒适的环境供他研究。<br/>
　　反正他也不急着赶他的“侄子”离开。<br/>
　　“没什么进展。”尼禄有些沮丧地说，他是真的没想到离开教会学校后有一天自己还要和书本与文字死磕。<br/>
　　“我再帮你去打听一些情报？”但丁问。<br/>
　　“那样也好……不过应该不用了。”尼禄挥了挥手中的笔记，“这个就够我研究了。”<br/>
　　但丁盯着那本笔记，不说话。笔记的前任主人——也是古书的前任持有者是个女巫，友善地接待了但丁他们，也乐意为他们提供帮助。只可惜在他们离开后不久，恶魔就找上了她。<br/>
　　“……别太难过，这世上总是有很多意外。”但丁站在女巫的尸体旁，安慰尼禄，“你不能强求自己每次都赶得上。”<br/>
　　不过神奇的是，尼禄居然能从那片曾经是女巫家的废墟里找到解读古文的笔记，也算是不幸中的万幸了。<br/>
　　“你说真的存在吗？想要在异世界开洞的大boss。”尼禄突然抬头问，“我听说最近拥有相关信息的人、或者恶魔都被袭击过，或许真的有什么在酝酿一个大阴谋？”<br/>
　　“你在担心你的笔记？”但丁似乎被尼禄逗乐了，嘴角勾出一个浅浅的笑容，“我也有听到一些传言，不过还没有确切的消息。再说了——如果对方找上门，那不是刚好？”<br/>
　　“那么我是不是该雇佣你来保护我，最强大的恶魔猎人？”尼禄开玩笑到。<br/>
　　“行啊。”但丁也顺着尼禄的话回答，“你打算付什么？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　当但丁带着一身伤口疲惫地回到事务所时，尼禄结结实实地吓了一跳。<br/>
　　“但丁？你、你还好吧？”尼禄有些不可置信地开口，走之前但丁说要去处理一个临时委托，可什么样的对手能把他弄成这样？<br/>
　　“没关系，还死不了。”但丁的语气和往常一样平淡，只有一些微不可察的沮丧，“只可惜让他跑了。”<br/>
　　“跑了？恶魔吗？”尼禄的表情从诧异转为担心，“那么你……还要去找他吗？”<br/>
　　“那是自然。”但丁点点头，答道，“委托还没有结束。”<br/>
　　“如果他去了魔界，你也会追过去吗。”<br/>
　　但丁沉默了，片刻后答道：“我想会的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　日子一天天过去，但丁和尼禄都已经习惯了彼此存在的生活。对异世界情报掌握者的袭击依旧时有发生，圈子内人心惶惶。不过或许是忌惮着但丁的实力，也因为两人基本黏在一起，也没有什么恶魔找上尼禄，这不免让尼禄觉得有些可惜。<br/>
　　“我想我找到方法了，但我还缺少一种最关键的道具。”某一天，尼禄告诉但丁，“我需要一件能切开空间的东西。”<br/>
　　但丁直觉地想到某件物体，但他最终还是没有说出来。<br/>
　　“我不知道有什么。”面对尼禄期待的眼神，但丁说，“但我可以帮你一起去找……这个世界很大，总会有的。”<br/>
　　“噢……好吧，我不过我也不指望能马上找到。”尼禄看起来有点小小失落，不过马上又燃起斗志，“我们可以先做其他准备。”<br/>
　　“恩。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　但丁瘫倒着，几个法阵不断吸收着他的力量，胸口插着充能的绯红女皇将他死死钉在地上，他有些意外地看着尼禄。<br/>
　　“对我意见这么大吗？”但丁问。<br/>
　　“那当然！”尼禄几乎是咆哮出来，握住刀柄想要再拧上两把，但最终还是忍住了，“你……杀死了那么多无辜的人类，他们什么都没有做错！”<br/>
　　“噢？看来我低估了你，你比我想象中的更加敏锐。”但丁有些惊讶，对自己现在的处境反而无动于衷，“什么时候发现的？”<br/>
　　“第二次，这一切都太过‘巧合’了，你真的觉得我会发现不了吗？”忍不住气的尼禄还是在但丁身上揍了几拳，让他更加牢固的嵌进地里，“我不会让你再妨碍我的！”<br/>
　　“原来如此。”但丁看上去依旧很淡定，他又问，“那么你想怎么做，要杀了我吗？”<br/>
　　“……即使你很讨厌，我也不会这么做的。”尼禄深吸一口气，右手开始发出蓝光，“你就乖乖的当个电池吧。”<br/>
　　“阎魔刀……”但丁看着尼禄手中的刀有些失神，喃喃的说，“你都没告诉我……”<br/>
　　“我为什么——算了，也不需要和你废话。”尼禄将阎魔刀摆到合适的位置，准备施放准备好的法术。下一刻，尼禄的世界静止了。<br/>
　　“真可惜，我本来不太想用这种方式。”但丁不知什么时候已经起身，轻轻地拿走了阎魔刀，语气中还带着一点温柔，“只能暂时委屈你了。”<br/>
　　尼禄对着但丁伸过来的手，想要尖叫，想要逃跑，但最后只能眼睁睁看着但丁扭断他四肢的骨头。强大的恶魔气息压迫着尼禄的感官，他全部的勇气仅仅能支撑他不会当场跪伏在地，祈求强者的支配与原谅。<br/>
　　尼禄被搬到地下室时四肢已经基本愈合，但他的身体僵硬到无法进行任何动作。狭小的囚室被主人精心布置，努力让这里看起来温馨一点。<br/>
　　爪子被挂上特殊的枷锁，限制魔力的抑制器卡在颈部，但丁才满意地点点头，将自己的气息收敛起来。也是这时，尼禄才发现自己从刚刚开始都没有呼吸。<br/>
　　“我本来想用温和一点的方式让你自愿留下来。”但丁伏在尼禄身上，靠近他的耳边说，子弹将尼禄的膝盖打碎，“你现在也可以自愿留下来……但我不得不对你作出一些惩罚。”<br/>
　　“做你的美梦。”魔力被抑制后对疼痛也变得敏感，但即使已经无法停止声音的颤抖，尼禄还是没有屈服，“我不会答应的。”<br/>
　　“那真遗憾。”但丁也十分遗憾地打穿了尼禄另一个膝盖，确认了伤口的愈合速度不会让尼禄失血过多后便起身离开，“我希望下次见到你时……你能回心转意。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　尼禄终于还是找到了惩罚但丁的方式。<br/>　　但丁看着床上沉睡的人，发出一声叹息。<br/>　　但这确实是尼禄为了对抗他能做出的最大努力了。<br/>　　“早安，尼禄。”但丁摸了摸尼禄柔软的头发，在他耳边温柔地说，“我准备了一份礼物给你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　尼禄突然不动了，就像死去一般，无论如何呼喊都没有任何反应。<br/>　　但丁坚固无比的伪装在一瞬间产生了裂痕，他迅速上前确认尼禄的情况，发现对方只是失去意识之后才松了口气。<br/>　　或许是想要逃避，也或许是再也无法忍受他带来的折磨，尼禄选择将自己的意识封闭起来，不再给但丁任何回应。<br/>　　很聪明的做法，也很有效，这确实会让但丁苦恼。<br/>　　“但很可惜，这样是不行的。”但丁看着尼禄的身体喃喃自语，开始取下尼禄身上的束缚，亲吻他被重复破开而无法愈合的伤口，“这样并不能摆脱我，你知道的。”<br/>　　只有死亡才能让但丁彻底绝望，尼禄是明白的。但他舍不得，也做不到。<br/>　　从此尼禄住进了他的卧室，以沉睡的姿态。但丁尝试过继续伤害他，并沮丧地发现只有足够严重的伤口才能让尼禄的呼吸略微产生变化。<br/>　　不过好在尼禄还活着。只要活着，总会有别的办法。<br/>　　很快，但丁就找到了他想要的。<br/>　　<br/>　　直达深处的撞击让尼禄发出闷哼，但丁惊讶又欣喜地看着他，再次进攻。但可惜，尼禄的身体再没有发出这样美妙的声音。<br/>　　这令人遗憾，但无伤大雅。尼禄的身体被逐渐调教开拓，现在已经能很轻松地接受他的入侵，后穴会随着节奏收缩，也能在持续不断的刺激中射出甜美的汁液。即使身体的主人从未给过但丁任何反馈，但鲜活生命的脉动就在身边，对但丁来说已然足够。<br/>　　但丁在自己泄出后又帮助尼禄射了一发，热度消退的身体渐渐恢复平静。但丁对这种事情称不上热衷，但他也承认这确实是个不错的消遣方式，而且这样的刺激对他接下来的行动有更好的帮助。<br/>　　轻轻吻着尼禄的唇，随后用舌尖撬开阻碍，但丁将一个金色的圆球推进尼禄口中。<br/>　　<br/>　　陌生的街道，复古建筑和现代化设施融合成一个微妙的风格。但丁环顾四周，将目光锁定在那个格外华丽的圆顶建筑上。<br/>　　宽广的礼堂只坐着一人。尼禄坐在椅子上对着讲台发呆，完全没有发现入侵者的存在，安静得让但丁都有点不忍心去破坏这份宁静。但丁静静地欣赏了一会尼禄放空的侧脸，接着向前。<br/>　　“教会和你？真是意想不到的组合。”如预料中那样，尼禄看向他的眼神充满惊悚和恐惧，“不和我多说说你的事？让我自己探寻也可以……”<br/>　　“你为什么会在这？”尼禄的语气充满了不可置信，周围的场景因为他精神的波动开始扭曲、碎裂。<br/>　　“世界上有很多奇妙的事与物，总能找到办法。”乘着尼禄的思维还处于混乱当中，但丁靠近尼禄细细端详着他的脸。最后还是忍不住，伸手触碰。<br/>　　两人接触的一瞬间尼禄被重新激活了。“滚出去。”尼禄低声咆哮着，周围的一切都化作利刃刺向但丁的身体。<br/>　　“逃避是没用的。”但丁淡淡地说，精神上的疼痛让他更兴奋了。<br/>　　“我说滚出去！”一股强大的力量从尼禄身上爆发，但丁感到自己的意识被推向深渊，尼禄和他身边的场景在急速远去，只剩下一个点。<br/>　　睁开眼，发现舌尖的圆球变得滚烫无比。尼禄的身体不再平静，呼吸加重，脸上满是痛苦。<br/>　　有效，但不能操之过急，这是但丁得出的结论。但丁俯视着尼禄，静静思考着，最终选择用吻抚平尼禄眉间的褶皱。<br/>　　<br/>　　但丁剥开外壳，把尼禄从里面揪出来，按在事务所的办公桌上。<br/>　　“我说过，逃避是没用的。”但丁顶着尼禄充满恨意和愤怒的眼神自顾自地说，“不管你躲得有多深，我都能把你弄出来。”<br/>　　“你没办法彻底抹杀你自己。”但丁伏在尼禄身上，借助魔具的力量进一步压制尼禄的精神，“你也做不到。”<br/>　　但丁残忍地笑着，卡主尼禄的脖子迫使他抬头，而后收紧，强烈的窒息感将尼禄的意识蒙住。仅是几次交锋就被彻底压制住，挫败感在尼禄心中升起，接着便是恐惧。但丁亲昵地用鼻尖蹭着他的脸，继续侵占尼禄的意识，把陌生的事务所替换成他习惯的样子。<br/>　　“我并不介意每次都进来这里，只是麻烦一点，但也不是不能忍耐。” 但丁在尼禄的耳边呢喃，“既然你将身体的使用权交给我，我也很乐意接收。”<br/>　　“你都……对我……做了什么……”脖颈被卡住让尼禄的声音断断续续的。<br/>　　“为何不亲自来看看？难道你……其实感受不到？”但丁直视尼禄的双眼，把自己的眼中的疯狂也传递给他，“就算你真的察觉不到，我想你也并不是会介意那种事的人。”<br/>　　“噢，不对，你会害怕。”但丁突然笑起来，“你会害怕……被发现。”<br/>　　“你在说什——”<br/>　　“KID？”熟悉无比的声音从事务所二楼传来，在尼禄脑中炸开。即使知道这是假的，也让尼禄陷入情绪的漩涡。<br/>　　“看吧，我说的没错。”但丁笑得更开了。<br/>　　<br/>　　打开卧室门，迎面而来的是一个虚化的爪子，几乎不剩什么力量的攻击被但丁轻易躲开，但也令他足够惊讶。<br/>　　一击未重的尼禄没有力气发出下一击，带着不甘伏倒在床上。物理的、魔法的锁链缠在他身上，吸走他的力量，也剥夺他的自由。<br/>　　“看你这么有活力，我很高兴。”但丁走过去，像摸小狗那样揉着尼禄的头发，而尼禄连拍掉他手的力气也没有，“作为久别重逢的‘见面礼’，我很喜欢。”<br/>　　“那我不介意来点更有分量的。”尼禄的声音嘶哑，让但丁这才想起他的身体已经很久未曾进食过了。<br/>　　那可不行，他受够了纪念品和标本，好好维护尼禄的身体也是他的责任。<br/>　　尼禄沉默地接受着能让他身体变好的一切，不再像之前那样激烈的对抗但丁。但丁很开心，他享受着尼禄带给他更多的互动和反馈，但在尼禄连续两次挣脱束缚后不得不加强限制，让尼禄回到近乎虚弱的状态。<br/>　　<br/>　　当但丁把尼禄压倒在床上时，后者并没有感到惊讶。<br/>　　“怎么。”尼禄冷冷地看着他，“终于忍不住了？”<br/>　　“恩，我还是想看看你会做出什么反应。”但丁说，手指已经开始入侵尼禄的后穴。<br/>　　许久未做的穴口十分干涩，但经过短暂的适应后，被开发成熟的身体迅速做好了准备，并开始饥渴地请求更加硕大的物体进入。尼禄对自己变得陌生而淫荡的身体感到羞愤，但他不能表现出来，不能给但丁更多反应。<br/>　　性器真正进入时尼禄压下自己呻吟的冲动，却抑制不了后穴的收缩。敏感点被挤压顶弄的快感冲击着他的意志，即使用尽全部力气也只是让喘息变得不那么大声而已。<br/>　　许久之后，但丁的动作放缓了，有些复杂地看着他。<br/>　　“这是失望了？”尼禄希望这样能转移自己的注意力，“你的技术不过如此嘛。”<br/>　　“嗯……确实，我对这方面并没有什么研究。”但丁若有所思地回答他，似乎他真的在认真思考这个问题并且反思自己的不足。尼禄觉得他是不是弄坏了脑子才会变成这样。<br/>　　“不过你也是恶魔。”但丁说，“或许恶魔的方式能让你喜欢。”<br/>　　察觉到不妙的尼禄还来不及阻止他，强大恶魔的气息再一次盖住他的感官。体内的恶魔在瑟瑟发抖，屈从于强者带来的压制。红色的恶魔掌控着尼禄的身体，重新开始动作。<br/>　　“不！停下！”暴力击碎了尼禄所有的伪装，抓住但丁的身体想阻止他，但无济于事。恶魔带着鳞片的性器不断进出，对内脏的压迫让尼禄干呕，穴口被不断撕开，又很快愈合。血腥味刺激着恶魔的的神经，让他们本能地感到兴奋。<br/>　　但更让尼禄伤心的是，他的身体屈服了。他控制不了自己的情绪，哭喊着让但丁停下，希望但丁能够注意到他的不适。但丁也顺应尼禄的渴求给予关注，舔去尼禄脸上的泪水，魔化的手掌轻抚着他的脊背，下身的顶撞却是毫不留情地加快。<br/>　　有什么东西被触发了。<br/>　　尼禄开始呻吟，声音变得不像他自己，后穴在这非人的待遇下变得柔软，让但丁能激烈地抽插也不会被弄伤。身体开始擅自汲取快感，性器违背他的意愿开始充血。恶魔的右手在但丁身上抓挠，嵌入甲壳的缝隙滑动，看起来就像是在调情。<br/>　　但丁很满意自己做出的效果，他很久没遇到能这样容纳他欲望的存在了。爪尖在尼禄背上划出血痕，尖牙锁住尼禄的喉咙，刺破皮肤，吸走溢出的血液。<br/>　　魔力被限制后伤口也愈合得很慢，身上红白交错的样子让但丁很是喜欢。尼禄开始主动配合但丁的动作，大口喘息，伸出的舌头像是在索吻。<br/>　　接下来的事情就简单多了。但丁依照自己的喜好将尼禄的身体细细品尝，情绪崩塌的大男孩不会拒绝任何事。终于得到满足的但丁吻着尼禄失神的脸，把脱力的男孩抱进浴室。<br/>　　“……你别指望我会原谅你。”<br/>　　“恩，没关系。”但丁继续揉搓着尼禄头发上的泡沫，“你恨着我的样子也挺可爱的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>